In Those 19 years-Chap 1
by UmbreonEternity789
Summary: Anyone wondered whatever happened in those 19 years since we last saw the famous four? Here's my view on it, bit naff, but there you have it (story may be better than the summary).


Chapter one; Sorting things out

Harry, Ron and Hermione stood hand-in-hand, and stared a while longer out into the hills. Behind them, the rubble and remaining walls that once formed Hogwarts looked more like an ancient ruin than a once famous school for young wizards and witches.

"What's going to happen now?" Hermione asked, a tear trickling down her cheek.

Ron gently wiped her tear, and held her tight. In reply, Hermione's arms snaked round his neck, and a little sob escaped from her lips.

"Well, good things, you know. V-Voldermort's gone, and everything's ok now, right Harry?" Ron reassured, but glanced at Harry for help.

He did not reply, for in truth, even he had no idea what would happen now.

"Let's get back to the others" he replied simply.

The once Great Hall was crowded with the survivors, and also those who had sacrificed themselves to save their school. Harry noticed Luna and Neville, holding hands and murmuring to themselves.

"Luna's probably explaining why she reckons nargles joined forces with Voldemort" Ron whispered, and Hermione couldn't help but let out a small laugh, which soon turned into a hiccup.

Walking on, Harry caught Cho's eye, who was looking at him beseechingly, but he turned away. There was only one person he wanted to be with. Taking one long last look at Lupin and Tonks, and locking their hands together, he searched on, stopping only to move Fred into a straighter position, and place a Weasley product beside him. He found her, and turned back to find Ron and Hermione missing again. Smiling at Neville, who was rocking back and forth with Luna in his arms, who had seemingly burst into tears, he turned back, and held out his hand.

"Please come with me" Harry mumbled, and Ginny took his hand.

Outside in the fresh, crisp air, the pair walked silently down to the lake, where they had once spent happy lunches there, long ago.

"I'm sorry about Fred, I never wanted him to die, or-" Harry began, but Ginny placed a finger to his lips. Even her touch made Harry shiver, and he could smell her strawberry auburn hair. Smiling slightly, Ginny said "Fred wouldn't have wanted you to feel sorry for him", and glancing up at the blue, cloudless sky, she continued, "anyway, he's probably chucking dungbombs at everyone up there". Noticing, a tear forming in her eye, Harry grabbed her waist and pulled her close. Ginny rested her head on his chest, and sighed something.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Harry asked nervously.

"Doesn't matter, I guess" came the reply.

Harry tilted her chin up so he could stare into her brown eyes. Her beautiful, soft brown eyes. She looked at him back in wonder.

"Harry?" she whispered, worried that he may be ill.

Containing himself no longer, for his love for her was to strong, Harry leant down, and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her with so much passion, and love, it was as though it was their last moments together. Ginny was surprised at first, but sank in, closing her eyes and feeling his smooth lips on hers, and with her arms around his neck, they swayed together for a long time. Ripples appeared on the lake, and a breeze flew amongst the trees. Harry felt blissfully happy; Voldemort was gone, and he had the girl he loved so dearly in his grip. And he knew there and then, Ginny was everything to him, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, and only her.

"BLOODY HELL, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, MATE?" a voice yelled from somewhere, but Harry and Ginny ignored it.

"Ron, what are you shouting about, Ginny doesn't when we kiss, and its just the same" another voice, Hermione, coaxed. Finally breaking apart, but still holding on to one another, Harry and Ginny turned and saw, Ron, with Hermione in his arms, both grinning.

"Well, finally Harry. Now that Voldey's gone, you've got time to go and grope my sister again.

"Ron!" Hermione giggled, and planted a kiss on his cheek. Blushing at her touch, Ron held her tighter.

Peace. The first time Harry had truly felt it. Here he was, leaning against the tree, his arms around Ginny, both pretending to retch as Hermione and Ron kissed again. Ginny turned suddenly, and gazed up at him, questioningly. Harry knew.

"I love you, Ginerva Molly Weasley" he smiled.

"And I love you, Harry James Potter" she replied, and they kissed.


End file.
